Saint Seiya – Supernatural
by Luna Del Rey
Summary: Esmeralda desaparece deixando Ikki desnorteado. Ele busca o paradeiro de seu grande amor com a ajuda de seu irmão Shun e acaba se deparando com toda sorte de ser sobrenatural presente apenas nos piores pesadelos. E assim tem início a vida de caçadores dos irmãos... (UA, baseado em Supernatural com personagens de Saint Seiya)
1. Início das Caçadas

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya nem Supernatural não me pertencem. Pertencem a Masami Kurumada e Eric Kripke, respectivamente. ****Fanfic feita por uma fã para outros fãs, como uma tentativa de diverti-los. Essa fanfic conterá violência, terror e sexo, portanto é para maiores de 18 anos. **

**Nota da autora: **Iniciando mais uma fic desta vez de UA, totalmente baseada na série Supernatural (que eu amo). Ikki e Shun serão o Dean e Sam. Todos os personagens, deuses, monstros e fantasmas que aparecerão na fic serão do universo de Saint Seiya (Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco). Eu espero que gostem e me desejem sorte! ~Luna.**  
**

* * *

**Saint Seiya – Supernatural**

**Sinopse: **Esmeralda desaparece deixando Ikki desnorteado. Ele busca o paradeiro de seu grande amor com a ajuda de seu irmão Shun e acaba se deparando com toda sorte de ser sobrenatural presente apenas nos piores pesadelos. E assim tem início a vida de caçadores dos irmãos... (UA, baseado em Supernatural com personagens de Saint Seiya)

**Capítulo 1 – Início das Caçadas**

Portland – Maine...

**Aquela noite tinha tudo para ser inesquecível. Ikki e Esmeralda** observavam o céu noturno estendidos no capô do carro ao som de "Ghost Song" do The Doors.

"_Awake._

(Acorde!)

_Shake dreams from your hair_

(Sacuda os sonhos dos seus cabelos)

_my pretty child, my sweet one._

(minha bela e querida criança)

_Choose the day and choose the sign of your day_

(Escolha o dia e também o seu significado)

_the day's divinity_

(A divindade deste dia)

_First thing you see…"_

(A primeira coisa a ser vista)

Cantava Morrison com sua voz sombria e insinuante. O céu estava claro e cheio de estrelas que brilhavam celebrando aquela primeira noite de verão. Uma estrela cadente corta o céu fazendo Esmeralda dar um leve sobressalto. A cabeça loira que estava apoiada no ombro de Ikki se movimenta graciosamente.

- Você viu?! – ela pergunta apontando para o céu.

Tinha um belo sorriso esperançoso na face.

Ikki apenas murmura que sim depositando um beijo delicado na testa da amiga de infância, namorada no colégio e companheira para todas as horas. Um laço inquebrável formado entre as paredes desbotadas de um orfanato para crianças órfãs.

Esmeralda levanta a cabeça para olhar de perto os olhos azuis sempre sérios do namorado e pergunta:

- Fez um pedido?

- Sim.

A resposta soa totalmente inesperada aos ouvidos da jovem. Ikki nunca fora dado a superstições de nenhum tipo. Uma grande curiosidade cresceu dentro de seu ser.

- O que você pediu?

- Não é para ser segredo? – ele pergunta exibindo um sorriso presunçoso.

- Sim... Mas... – rola os olhos pensativamente a procura de um bom argumento para fazê-lo falar. – Se eu contasse o meu você contaria o seu?

- Fechado.

Esmeralda olha dentro dos olhos de Ikki e diz usando um tom de voz sério.

- Eu pedi para ficarmos juntos para sempre. – não consegue evitar ficar corada.

E fica mais quando sente o toque morno da mão de Ikki em seu rosto.

- Eu pedi a mesma coisa...

Ela puxa delicadamente o queixo da namorada para ficar com os rostos na mesma altura. Beijam-se apaixonadamente por longos minutos...

Ao terminarem continuam se acariciando, desejando que aquele momento nunca terminasse. Ikki se senta no capô colocando a mão no bolso de trás da calça e pede animado:

- Feche os olhos.

- Fechar os olhos? Para quê? – Esmeralda pergunta franzinho as sobrancelhas intrigadamente.

- Está quebrando a magia do momento, minha linda...

O sorriso brincalhão de Ikki revela toda a sua intenção romântica por trás de sua postura de machão. E não era sempre ele que quebrava toda a magia dos momentos românticos que Esmeralda preparava? Agora ela sabia qual era a sensação. Ela faz o que ele pede, mordendo os lábios para não sorrir. Imaginava aquele momento, mas não sabia se saberia como se comportar.

Ikki retira uma caixinha preta do bolso e coloca sobre o decote de Esmeralda. Deixa um beijo de lembrança em cima de um dos seios. Não resistiu a proximidade. Espera ela abrir os olhos...

"_Enter again the sweet forest_

(Entre mais uma vez na doce floresta)

_Enter the hot dream_

(Em seus mais calorosos sonhos)

_Come with us_

(e venha conosco)

_everything is broken up and dances."_

(Pois tudo se rompe e dança.)

O verde magnífico da íris de Esmeralda se destacava como faróis naquela noite. Ikki jamais se cansou de admirar a beleza pura daquele olhar. Sempre doce, às vezes esperto, às vezes infantil. Assim era Esmeralda. Aparência e jeito de anjo. Já Ikki estava mais para o subterrâneo. Robusto, ombros largos, aparentava ter mais do que os 20 anos que realmente tinha. Rosto másculo de queixo quadrado, o olhar sempre sério e compenetrado era sua marca.

Era o protetor de Esmeralda e referência de seu irmão mais novo, Shun, de aparência e personalidade bem mais frágeis. Shun era irmão mais novo e filho ao mesmo tempo, mas possuía a mesma determinação do irmão. A força e a doçura que um não tinha o outro compensava, tão certo quando água apaga o fogo e casaco de lã aquece no inverno.

Esmeralda abre um sorriso esplendoroso ao abrir a caixinha revelando um anel de ouro:

- Isso é?

- Esmeralda... – começa Ikki apanhando as mãos brancas e pequenas da namorada. – Quer se casar comigo?

Ela tenta articular uma frase, mas não consegue. Chora e ri ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu-eu-eu...

- Sim você. O amor da minha vida, sempre foi e sempre será. – disse Ikki ficando sério, porém Esmeralda sabia que quando ele fazia aquele discreto movimento com a bochecha era porque estava nervoso.

- Oh, Ikki... – deixa uma lágrima rolar pelo rosto. – Sim, sim. Eu aceito! Eu te amo...

Joga o corpo contra o dele. Ficam cara a cara. Os olhos verdes de Esmeralda tornam-se mais brilhantes banhados de lágrimas a deixando ainda mais bonita aos olhos do apaixonado Ikki.

- Eu te amo...

Foi a última coisa que disseram antes de se beijarem tendo o céu estrelado e uma lua nova como testemunha. Uma promessa pura de amor eterno fora feita naquela noite, selada com uma troca de alianças de noivado. Saltaram apressados do capô do carro com destino ao banco traseiro. Ainda tinham muito que comemorar e a noite estava só começando.

"_Oh great creator of being_

(Oh bom criador do ser)

_Grant us one more hour,_

(Concede-nos mais uma hora,)

_To perform our art_

(Para realizar a nossa arte)

_And perfect our lives."_

(E aperfeiçoar nossas vidas.)

***O*O***

Foram para a casa de Ikki para um segundo round do que se iniciou no banco de trás do carro. Depois do amor caíram exaustos na cama com promessa de só acordarem com o raiar do sol.

O radio relógio programado para tocar o despertador as seis, hora que Ikki saia para trabalhar na oficina, marcava meia noite. Uma rajada de vento mais forte faz as cortinas brancas do quarto bagunçado chacoalharem. Em seguida a janela encostada se abre lentamente dando passagem para uma sombra esguia em forma de mão. Ela se arrasta alguns centímetros na parede fazendo janela se abrir um pouco mais soltando um rangido enferrujado que rompe o silêncio do quarto.

Ikki desperta de seu sono sempre leve. Esfrega os olhos para forçá-los a se acostumarem com a falta de luz. Esmeralda dormia profundamente com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro tendo as mãos pousadas em seu peito desnudo. Lentamente ele retira o corpo da noiva de cima do seu e levanta para fechar a janela.

A sombra que havia se projetado para dentro do quarto recua lembrando uma garra se encolhendo. Ikki sorri ao ver que era só a sombra de um galho seco da árvore do quintal. Tomando cuidado em retirar o peso dos passos, Ikki vai até a janela e a fecha puxando a cortina de volta para seu lugar.

Pega o celular para checar as mensagens. Três eram de Shun pedindo para ele retornar quando pudesse. Na certa estava curioso para saber como foi o pedido de casamento que ajudou a planejar comprando o anel, já que Ikki não teve tempo naquela semana para visitar uma joalheria. Recoloca o celular no móvel sem se dar ao trabalho de retornar a ligação ou de responder com uma mensagem de texto. Era certo que Shun ligaria de manhã. Shun e sua curiosidade poderiam esperar mais algumas horas, ele pensa deitando na cama.

Ouve o gemido de despertar de Esmeralda.

- Ikki... – ela chama sonolenta espreguiçando-se como um gato acabando de acordar.

- Estou aqui...

Sua mão encontra os cabelos loiros da jovem minimamente desalinhados pela noite de amor. Já os dele estavam um verdadeiro ninho. Ela abre um sorriso sonolento e recebe um beijo no rosto.

- Vou tomar um copo de água. Volto já. – ele diz baixinho.

Esmeralda murmura um "ok" e deita a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, puxando o lençol até o pescoço em seguida. Ikki se dirige a cozinha parando em frente a geladeira. O anel de ouro em seu dedo brilhava na escuridão. Pensar que havia um igual dado por ele no dedo de Esmeralda enchia seu coração de orgulho. Sentia-se o maior dos sortidos por estar ao lado dela e sentir seu amor. Tudo o que tinham que fazer agora era botar em prática os planos que fizeram no capô daquele carro. Nada mais.

Pensava nos tais planos para o futuro enquanto enchia seu como com água gelada, até um ruído de algo se quebrando passar como um rolo compressor por cima de seus pensamentos. O som vinha do quarto onde esmeralda dormia. Ikki abandona o copo sobre a mesa e sai correndo de volta para o andar de cima, pulando dois degraus por vez para ir mais rápido.

- Esmeralda! – exclama arregalando os olhos ao parar na entrada do quarto

O coração disparou e as pernas por segundos se congelaram. Diante de seus olhos perplexos uma sombra gigante erguia Esmeralda da cama, sem, no entanto tocá-la. Ela levitava sobre a cama desacordada como se estivesse num show de mágica. Imóvel, respirava lentamente, parecia em transe.

Ikki teve a impressão de ouvir a criatura gemer, como se estivesse dizendo "hum..." enquanto retirava um comprido e escuro dedo da boca. Havia sangue no pescoço de Esmeralda. Aquela criatura estava provando o sangue de sua noiva?

Sua mente logo indicou perigo e em seguida ordenou "pule em cima dessa coisa, Ikki!" Foi exatamente o que o jovem fez. Porém antes, a sombra virou-se em sua direção deixando visível seu rosto. Os olhos eram brancos e fundos de brilho totalmente fantasmagórico. Uma boca enorme se esticou rápido como se não houvesse osso no maxilar. Sua pele era tão escura que mais parecia carbonizada. Diante de Ikki a criatura grita, ou melhor, berra, ou rugi uma sílaba totalmente incompreensível aos ouvidos humanos.

O som era gutural e ao mesmo tempo estrondoso. Ikki teve a impressão que todo o quarto vibrou com aquele grito. Era um grito monstruoso que queria dizer: "afaste-se!". A onda de choque propagada pelo grito da criatura negra derruba Ikki de volta para a entrada do quanto. Ele bate fortemente as costas no chão de madeira da casa.

Nesse momento, Esmeralda acorda de seu transe. Levanta o pescoço na direção do monstro que manipulava seu corpo no ar. Ela grita:

- Ikki! – seus olhos encontram o noivo que tentava se levantar, apesar da tontura, no corredor em frente a entrada do quarto.

Grita mais uma vez de pavor vendo criatura escura cobrir seu rosto com as mãos enormes. Esmerada se debate corajosamente, mas é facilmente dominada pelo monstro. O manto negro que o cobria a engole completamente. Ikki ouve um grito de terror ser sufocado no mesmo segundo em que agarrava um taco de basebolem pé apoiado na parede do quarto. Ele dá um golpe colocando toda a sua força para salvar a noiva. Atinge em cheio a cabeça da sombra gigante que evapora bem diante de seus olhos.

Recua um passo para trás dando-se conta de que a criatura que segurava sua noiva não era feita de carne. Era feita... Deus, do céu... Era feita de sombras! Tinha aparência de alguém carbonizado coberto por um manto negro, mas não era corpórea. A sombra se movimenta como uma ameba no tubo de ensaio até se transformar numa enorme nuvem escura e levemente que paira sobre a cama.

A lâmpada do abajur explode, o lençol levanta da cama, assim como os objetos jogados no chão do quarto. Tudo vira uma espécie de redemoinho sem direção definida.

Ikki ainda ouve um último grito abafado de Esmeralda dentro da criatura. No segundo seguinte, a nuvem negra parte rumo à janela estilhaçando o vidro e levantando voou por cima das árvores do quintal. Desaparece na noite escura segundos depois.

As mãos trêmulas de Ikki soltam o bastão de basebol. Ainda ouvia Esmeralda gritando por socorro dentro de sua mente. Olhar para a cama vazia no meio daquele quarto escuro e desarrumado fez o coração de Ikki diminuir dentro do peito até desaparecer.

Esmeralda havia sido levada. Ele se perguntava se aquilo tudo era real ou um pesadelo.

_When the true kings murderers_

(Quando o verdadeiro assassino de reis)

_Are allowed to roam free,_

(Tiver permissão para vagar livremente,)

_A thousand magicians arise in the land_

(Mil magos surgirão na terra)

_Where are the feast we are promised?_

(Onde está a festa que nos foi prometida?)

***O*O***

Em menos de meia hora toda a parte da frente da casa dos irmãos Amamiya estava ocupada por policiais e viaturas. Sentado na calçada, Ikki revivia todo o rapto de Esmeralda, cena por cena. A imagem da sombra gigante e o som dos gritos de sua noiva iam e vinham incansavelmente. Os pensamentos lógicos se dissiparam por um momento ficando apenas as imagens. A sombra gigante, esmeralda gritando e por fim desaparecendo numa nuvem de fumaça

Os olhos azuis e profundos de Ikki se quer piscavam. No meio do zumbido de lembranças tão terríveis, ouve seu nome ser chamado. Sabe-se lá há quanto tempo aquela pessoa estava lá diante dele. Reconheceu a voz quando este quase gritou.

- Shun?

- Ah, graças a deus está ai. – disse seu irmão mais novo aflito. Preocupação e medo se estampavam no olhar do jovem. Encara os olhos imóveis e assustados do irmão. Não parecia ele. – Vim o mais rápido que pude. Conte-me o que aconteceu, irmão.

- Ela... – a cabeça de Ikki se movimenta lentamente para os lados seguindo o caminhar dos tiras entrando e saído de sua casa. O som das sirenes ainda era totalmente incompreensível lhe trazendo tonturas. Aperta os olhos para forçar a mente na conversa com o irmão. – Ela... Ela foi levada.

- Sim... Estou entendendo... – disse Shun lentamente querendo acalmar Ikki. – Como aconteceu?

Internamente Shun tentava se manter firme naquela tarefa de trazer seu irmão de volta do mundo de pavor. Normalmente a situação era invertida. Era Ikki que sempre ajudava, consolava, segurava as pontas de Shun. Shun não lembrava de ter visto o irmão tão apavorado, nem quando eram crianças e sofriam com as surras do governante do orfanato. Medo era uma coisa que Ikki jamais gostava de demonstrar.

- Foi uma sombra gigante... – o mais velho disse sofregamente. A imagem da criatura negra salta em sua lembrança como um coelho atrevido no meio do mato alto. – Não era humano, Shun... – segura com nervosismo os ombros do irmão. – Não era humano!

Nesse momento um policial de sobretudo e luvas de couro se aproxima.

- Senhor Amamiya?

Ikki levanta lentamente o rosto para o homem da lei. Seu olhar vacila até se focalizar.

- Sim.

- Gostaria que viesse conosco até a delegacia para prestar esclarecimentos...

O rosto de Shun empalidece em sinal de tensão.

- Tudo bem. – olha para o tira depois para o jovem de cabelos verdes agachado a sua frente. – Vai ficar tudo bem, Shun.

Mesmo em dúvida, Shun assente. Observa tristemente seu irmão ser levado pelo policial até uma das viaturas ao som de inúmeras sirenes.

***O*O***

- Senhor Amamiya, acaso acha que estou de brincadeira?

- Não.

- Então porque insiste nessa história absurda que sua namorada foi levada por uma sombra gigante?

O policial encara Ikki com um olhar de pedra. Uma hora de interrogatório já havia se passado. O policial Dante agora se mostrava impaciente. Queria arrancar uma confissão daquele jovem delinqüente logo. Ikki sempre fora um valentão, famoso pelas brigas no colégio, posteriormente de bares. Quando mais jovem fora preso por desacato a autoridade. Já era fato consumado na mente do tira condecorado com um belo distintivo de prata, Dante Cérberos, que ele tinha culpa no desaparecimento da jovem Esmeralda. A versão vodu contada por ele era outra prova. Ikki só estava querendo curtir uma com a sua cara, depois de matar a mulher. Fato.

Para mostrar que não ia engolir mais desaforo ou conversa sobrenatural, o policial se levanta da cadeira batendo as palmas das mãos na madeira com força. Fala com sua autoridade adquirida com três anos de patrulha, lidando com todo tipo de marginal de Portland:

- Vou perguntar pela última vez, Ikki. Você matou a sua namorada?

A resposta demora a vir. Ikki mantinha a cabeça baixa olhando para as próprias mãos entrelaçadas sobre a mesa.

- Em primeiro lugar, é noiva. Esmeralda e eu íamos nos casar em breve. Marcaríamos a data amanhã mesmo... – faz uma pausa, apertando com força os olhos. Lutava contra sua natureza impulsiva para não quebrar a cara do policial Dante. Um coxinha desde os tempos de colégio. Dante ouviu quando ele respirou fundo. Deu para sentir um pouco de sua raiva interior naquele ruído de respiração profunda. – Não. Pela última vez... – levanta a cabeça depois de vários minutos. A expressão de Ikki era severa e ameaçadora. - Não matei a Esmeralda. E tudo o que eu falei é a mais pura verdade.

O policial Dante se ergue tampando a boca com a mão para segurar uma risada. Fica de costas por algum tempo, encarando seu reflexo no vidro da sala de interrogatórios. Imaginava seu superior do outro lado, observando sua performance com atenção, ao lado da policial Ivana. Uma loira de 1,80 que ele cortejava há praticamente um mês, sem nenhum sucesso. Comprimiu o lábio com raiva ao lembrar o olhar de cobiça da policial em cima de Ikki. Aquele palhaço merecia ir para a cadeia mesmo.

- E quanto ao sangue em seus pés, senhor Amamiya? – pergunta sem se virar.

- É meu. Pisei nos cacos da lâmpada quebrada. Todos os vidros do quarto explodiram na hora...

- Mas você disse que a tal sombra assassina provou o sangue da sua namora... Quero dizer, noiva...

- Sim. Mas nenhuma gota pingou no quarto. Olha, eu não entendo por que estamos aqui conversando enquanto tem uma... Coisa a solta por ai com a Esmeralda... – o ressentimento era evidente nas palavras de Ikki.

O policial avança até a mesa. Coloca o dedo na cara do interrogado. Arrogantemente diz:

- Não me diga como fazer o meu trabalho, Amamiya! E não vou aturar isso por muito tempo. Mais uma gracinha e te prendo por desacato!

- Vai pro inferno seu desgraçado. – rosna Ikki encarando os olhos azuis esverdeados do policial com raiva.

Foi a deixa. Não para Dante prender Ikki, e sim para apanhar a gola do desafeto. Berrando na cara do jovem raivosamente:

- Quem você pensa que é?!

Ikki não se intimida. Retira as mãos do policial de seu pescoço com facilidade. Era mais alto e mais forte que o tira. Só não partem para as vias de fato porque o superior de Dante entrou pela sala acompanhado de mais dois policiais que apartaram a briga a tempo.

- Levem-no para a cela. – ordena o Mitsumasa.

- Mas senhor, eu não fiz nada! – exclama Ikki ainda imobilizado. – Contei toda a verdade...

- Eu sei, Ikki. Conheci o seu pai, sei que não mente. – diz o inspetor bondosamente. – Peço que vá para a cela só para esfriar um pouco a cabeça. Vamos fazer todo o possível para achar a Esmeralda. Confie em mim.

Ikki e o velho inspetor se encaram por alguns segundos. A segurança no tom de voz do mais velho acabou acalmando o jovem. Os policiais conseguem tirar Ikki da sala de interrogatório sem resistência. O inspetor volta-se para Dante assim que os homens saem.

- E quanto a você, para a minha sala. Agora.

No corredor, Ikki encontra o olhar perplexo de seu irmão mais novo. Shun se precipita para acudir Ikki, mas é segurado pela policial Ivana.

- Ikki!

- Shun, me escute com atenção: eu preciso de um advogado para ontem, você entendeu?

Shun faz que sim com a cabeça ainda a tempo de Ikki ver e agradecer com outro sinal de cabeça. O jovem retira o celular do bolso imediatamente. Procura na agenda do aparelho o número de Seiya. Ele tinha um amigo que conhecia um amigo que era advogado criminalista.

***O*O***

Depois de passar dois dias preso para averiguações (por insistência do policial Dante), Ikki estava de volta ao lar. Shun achou por bem passar o dia com o irmão. Queria observá-lo, vigiá-lo para que ele não fizesse nenhuma besteira. Fora uma recomendação do advogado. Ikki fora liberado por falta de provas, mas ainda estava sob suspeita. Era obrigado a andar na linha, de agora em diante.

Ele não dissera uma só palavra desde que deixara a delegacia. Apenas se sentou no sofá de frente a TV desligada. Ao lado do aparelho havia um porta-retrato barato, assim como os outros objetos de decoração da casa, onde estava uma foto dele com Esmeralda abraçada as suas costas tendo o rosto angelical da jovem ao colado ao seu.

Ele lembrava perfeitamente o dia em que tiraram aquela foto. Se fechasse os olhos por mais de cinco segundos conseguiria até sentir o perfume de Esmeralda. Chamada carinhosamente pelos irmãos Amamiya de Esme. Acabou se entregando as belas lembranças, deixando que sua mente viajasse livre para o passado.

- Ikki?

- ...

- Irmão?

Shun chama mais uma vez. Na terceira tentativa é atendido. Ikki apenas vira o rosto levemente para o lado. Não consegue olhar diretamente para Shun.

- Sei que é duro, mas precisa reagir.

Desta vez Ikki balança a cabeça minimamente. Seus olhos abandonando o brilho vazio pouco a pouco.

- Vou fazer alguma coisa para você comer... – disse Shun.

Com um gemido, o rapaz levanta e dirige-se para a cozinha. Ikki não comeu a comida que Shun preparou com todo amor. Passou o resto do dia sentado na cadeira olhando o porta-retrato e se afogando em lembranças.

O dia seguinte passou como o anterior. Ikki afundado em pensamentos no sofá, imóvel, fitando o porta-retrato, negando-se a comer e a viver. Shun avisou aos amigos que faltaria alguns dias na faculdade até Ikki se restabelecer daquela depressão tão severa. Ele também conhecia Esmeralda desde pequeno. Amava-a como amiga, quase uma irmã. Sofria sua própria dor pela perda, mas naqueles dias estava mais preocupado com o irmão do que com qualquer outra coisa.

Não imaginava o horror passado no quarto do andar de cima. Ele mesmo se recusou a entrar nas primeiras horas pós-desaparecimento. Sentia um medo terrível e inexplicável cada vez que se aproximava daquele cômodo revirado. Era como se ele sentisse as emanações do pavor de Esmeralda e de seu irmão saindo das paredes. O incidente havia deixado uma marca na casa, um rastro de terror que só ele via. E o pior, era que esse rastro ia em direção a Ikki. Como se alguma coisa ruim ainda fosse acontecer com ele.

No meio das escadas, Shun se perguntou mais uma vez se devia contar o sonho ao irmão. Fechou os olhos com força. Desistiu. Se falasse que tinha sonhado uma noite antes com a mesma levando Esmeralda do quarto estaria aumentando a dor de Ikki. Melhor ficar calado, afinal, era só um sonho. Ele não tinha como prever nada. Já tivera outros sonhos semelhantes que não se tornaram realidade.

Pelo menos não em seu estado, mas isso Shun não sabia.

No dia seguinte, Ikki estava pior. Mais calado, mais introspectivo, e mais magro. A falta de comida e sono estavam deteriorando a saúde de Ikki a olhos vistos. Se continuasse assim, talvez ele não durasse muito tempo.

Preocupado com o estado do irmão mais velho, Shun procurou um amigo que cursava psicologia na faculdade, seu nome era Shiryu. A recomendação fora observar Ikki de perto, evitar tocar toda hora no assunto, mostrar-se presente e disposto a ajudá-lo da forma que fosse. Ikki precisava de estímulos, de apoio, principalmente. E caso continuasse sem comer, deveria ser levado a um hospital antes que houvesse danos a saúde.

Naquela noite Shun entrou em casa com vários pacotes de guloseimas, muitos filmes de comédia e um balde grande de pipoca e outro de refrigerante. Estava desesperado. Determinou-se a fazer Ikki levantar daquele sofá e comer mesmo que para isso tivesse que obrigá-lo. Ikki era duas vezes maior que Shun, mas estava fraco pela depressão e por ter sido preso, então quem sabe ele tivesse alguma chance?

Colocou a comida na mesa da cozinha e entrou na sala chamando pelo irmão:

- Ikki, eu trouxe...

Calou-se ao ver o sofá vazio. Seu coração disparou ao ver que o porta-retrato não estava no lugar de sempre. Subiu correndo as escadas chamando pelo irmão em voz alta. Encontrou-o no quarto bagunçado onde Esmeralda fora levada parado em frente a janela quebrada olhando para a noite.

- Ikki? – deu um passo silencioso na direção do irmão. – Está tudo bem?

Obviamente não estava, mas não conseguiu pensar em outra pergunta para quebrar o silêncio. A resposta demorou a vir.

- Vou sair para procurá-la, Shun. – ele disse finalmente.

- Por que não deixa nas mãos da policia? O inspetor prometeu fazer o possível...

- Vai fazer uma semana e eles não acharam uma pista se quer. – interrompeu.

- Eu sei, mas... – dá outro passo na direção do irmão. Seus sapatos acabam esmagando um caco de vidro no chão. O ruído faz explodir uma lembrança dolorosa na mente de Ikki. Ele aperta o porta-retrato com força. Shun percebe o abalo do irmão. Dirige um olhar preocupado para o porta-retrato, depois para as costas de Ikki. – Eu acredito no inspetor. Ele era amigo do nosso pai e... Você não pode sair de casa, está sob suspeita ainda, infelizmente...

- Dane-se! – berra Ikki se virando. – Esmeralda não era uma dessas meninas ricas filha de figurões dessa cidade! Se fosse, eles já tinham mobilizado até os federais! Eu duvido muito que teriam deixado passar uma semana sem pistas... – joga o porta-retrato na cama, em seguida passa a mão no rosto. – Shun... Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa. Não posso simplesmente ficar parado. Eu tenho que procurá-la, tenho que salva-la. Por que... – se aproxima de Shun, sua voz fica ainda mais tensa. – A coisa que levou a Esmeralda... Eu juro pelos nossos pais, Shun, o que levou a Esmeralda não pertencia a esse mundo. Eu tenho certeza.

- Ok... – suspira Shun atordoado por aquela avalanche de sentimentos despejada em cima dele.

Ikki segura seus ombros fazendo uma leve pressão.

- Você entende, meu irmão? Acredita em mim?

- Eu acredito. Desde o começo... Eu sei que você não mentiria ou faria algum mal para a Esme... Mas como vamos atrás de uma coisa que não pertence a esse mundo? Onde começar a procurar?

Viu o irmão caminhar em círculos pelo quarto.

- Não sei, mas eu tenho que tentar. Se ficar aqui parado, vou enlouquecer.

- Certo. Eu vou ligar para o Seiya para ele segurar minhas pontas na faculdade...

- Não! Você fica!. – aponta o dedo para o irmão. – Deu muito duro para entrar nessa faculdade. Não pode arriscar seu futuro...

- E daí? Vou com você assim mesmo...

- Não vai e está decidido! – exclama.

Ficam em silêncio. Ikki sabia que aquilo era arriscado demais para o irmão mais nojo. Sabia não, previa. Shun era inteligente, porém frágil, do tipo que só não sofria nas mãos de valentões no colégio porque Ikki o protegia. Ikki se sentia mais do que responsável por ele. O lugar de Shun era na faculdade, lá ele estaria seguro.

- É do meu futuro que estamos falando, Ikki. – a voz clara de Shun rompe os pensamentos de Ikki. – Acho que tenho o direito de decidir. E outra coisa... Não posso deixar você sozinho nessa. Esmeralda também era importante para mim. Eu também sinto que não posso ficar parado. Pensamos melhor juntos, não? Eu cérebro, você músculos. Não é assim que o Hyoga fala?

O comentário descontraído acaba arrancando um sorriso de Ikki. Talvez fosse mesmo verdade o que o russo dizia sobre os irmãos. De fato não faziam nada separados, precisavam um do outro como ketchup e maionese para dar sabor ao cachorro-quente. Um topava qualquer parada pelo outro e visse versa. Hyoga também dizia que eles só não dividiam a mulher, fora isso até as cuecas.

- Obrigado, Shun. – responde Ikki.

Os irmãos se abraçam.

- Só tenho um último pedido. Podemos comer antes? Eu comprei bastante coisa, e é pecado deixar estragar.

***O*O***

Alimentados, cada um encheu uma mochila com o que julgavam que poderiam precisar para aquela missão. Passava das cinco da tarde quando entraram no carro do mais velho, um Chevrolet Impala de 1967 preto. Xodó de Ikki. Ikki gostava tanto daquele carro que não deixava o irmão dirigir mais de uma vez por semana. Dizia que sua menina estranhava outras mãos em cima do volante. Era uma relação patológica, de fato. Algo que só os aficionados por carros antigos entendem.

Quando passaram o quarteirão, Shun perguntou:

- Então, onde vamos começar a procurar?

- No mundo sobrenatural. – respondeu Ikki olhando fixo para a estrada.

- Que disse?

- Depois de pensar bastante no assunto, cheguei a conclusão de que a coisa que levou a Esmeralda pode ser um monstro, um fantasma, qualquer coisa. O único jeito de descobrir o que é, é perguntar a quem lida com esse tipo de coisa, com o mundo sobrenatural.

- Ta. E quem está pensando? – pergunta Shun franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Logo o irmão que sempre foi um cara super descrente falar em monstros e fantasmas? Era surreal demais.

- Em um vidente. O nome dele é Mu, e ele vive em Sanford. Achei o nome e o endereço numa agenda velha do nosso pai.

- Nosso pai se consultava com um vidente? – pergunta Shun com ares surpreso.

- Digamos que quando nossa mãe morreu, ele ficou um pouco desnorteado...

- Sei...

Shun ficou pensativo. "Um pouco desnorteado" era o jeito carinho de dizer totalmente arrasado. Ikki falava pouco dessa época. Quando criança, Shun sempre perguntava como era a mãe, do que ela gostava, mas conforme os anos foram passando, ele ficou mais conformado.

Percebeu que não adiantava arrancar do irmão tudo sobre a mãe, morta devido a uma leucemia um ano depois que ele nasceu. Nada do que o irmão falasse despertaria alguma lembrança, ele era muito pequeno para guardar algo. O pai de Ikki e Shun, Akaito, era praticamente um espelho de Ikki, tanto na aparência quanto na personalidade.

Quem conhecia o patriarca Amamiya, dizia que Ikki era seu duplo mais novo. Muitos se impressionavam com a semelhança, que era motivo de orgulho para Ikki. Akaito morreu dois anos depois da mulher, vítima de um acidente de trânsito. Como eram imigrantes japoneses, os irmãos acabaram no abrigo para menores de Portland, onde conheceram Esmeralda. Outra órfã desamparada.

No fundo ambos não sabiam o que fazer ao certo. Ikki estava perseguindo uma possibilidade remota, representada por aquele vidente de nome estranho, e Shun apenas seguindo o irmão.

Passaram no banco para pegar algum dinheiro para despesas de viajem e seguiram até os limites sul de Portland. O carro deu uma guinada quando Ikki virou o volante para o retorno Sul que dava para a intermunicipal.

A placa a beira da estrada dizia: "Sanford, 60 km sul". Depois de passar por ela, a música baixa e o leve trepidar do carro fez Shun caiu no sono.

* * *

_Provavelmente o próximo capítulo vai demorar bastante para chegar. Para mais informações, acessem minha página no facebook (Cdzficsession) ou meu perfil (Luna Del Rey)._

_Até o próximo capítulo!_


	2. A Princesa Acorrentada

**Adorei escrever esse capítulo. Adoro escrever histórias de terror! **

**Boa leitura **

**~Luna**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – A Princesa Acorrentada**

Sanford, Maine.

**- Chegamos, bela adormecida! – disse Ikki após aplicar um safanão na orelha do irmão mais novo para acordá-lo.**

O mapa que estava no colo de Shun pulou direto para o assoalho do carro devido ao susto. Ele devolve a gentileza mostrando um sorriso nervoso para o irmão. Em seguida estica-se preguiçosamente dando um demorado bocejo. As pernas doíam um pouco pelas duas horas sentado no banco do carona do Impala. Shun só esperava que aquela viajem maluca desse algum resultado. Não queria voltar a ver Ikki jogado no sofá deprimido e olhando a foto da noiva desaparecida.

Ikki já se encontrava do lado de fora. Observava a casa do vidente por cima do seu carro. Um duplex estreito todo em tijolo aparente cercado por uma cerca escura da mesma cor dos tijolos da casa. Nenhuma porta a vista, apenas janelas e todas no andar de cima. "Estranho", ele pensou franzindo suas grossas sobrancelhas.

- Então? – perguntou Shun se posicionando ao lado do irmão.

- Vamos lá. – respondeu Ikki enfaticamente começando a caminhar.

Shun coça a nuca sentindo-se um tanto surpreso. Esperava que o irmão dissesse alguma coisa diferente, como analisando o lugar ou que talvez esperasse alguém sair da casa para perguntar sobre o vidente de nome estranho. Ao que parecia, Ikki estava mais do que determinado, entenda-se mergulhando de cabeça naquela ideia de investigar o mundo sobrenatural.

Atualmente Ikki era puro extinto.

Após observar seu irmão caminhar até a casa, Shun resolve segui-lo. O trancado portão enferrujado não foi empecilho para alguém com a força de Ikki. Ao passarem notam o silêncio reinando no imóvel. A rua localizada nos subúrbios de Sanford também não era lá muito movimentada, constata Shun olhando mais uma vez em volta.

- Só falta não ter ninguém em casa. – observa Ikki esticando o pescoço para o quintal onde se podia ver uma pequena horta.

- Talvez devêssemos esperar no carro até alguém aparecer... – argumenta Shun.

É ignorado por Ikki que continua esquadrinhando as paredes em busca de uma entrada para a casa. Finalmente e encontra.

- É por aqui! – avisa ao irmão.

Mas antes de chegarem a quase invisível porta, ouvem uma voz aguda de menino:

- Vocês não sabem o que é companhia?

Os irmãos olham ao mesmo tempo para o alto. Um menino ruivo de não mais do que 8 anos estava com a cabeça cor de fogo para fora da janela. Sua expressão era atenta na mesma medida que travessa.

- Bom dia! – saúda Shun com um sorriso cordial. – O senhor Mu está? Precisamos de uma consulta...

- Marcaram hora?

- Não e vamos falar com ele assim mesmo. Dá para chamar ele logo, moleque?! – desafiou Ikki.

O menino cruza os braços soberbamente.

- Por essa grosseria, não vou atender vocês...

- Oh seu moleque! Ta achando que eu to brincando? – berra Ikki mostrando o punho cerrado.

O acesso de raiva é interrompido pela mão de Shun em seu ombro. Ikki apenas olha entediado para Shun e o deixa tomar a frente da situação.

- Desculpe, mas você é o Mu? – na janela, o ruivinho responde que sim subindo e descendo a cabeça lentamente. – Prazer em conhecê-lo. Nós viemos de Portland e precisamos de uma consulta. É urgente...

No meio da fala de Shun, outra janela da casa de abre. Um homem de cabelos lilases surge. Sua expressão levemente irritada deixava a suspeita que estava ouvindo toda a brincadeira do menino.

- Outra vez se passando por mim, Kiki? - embaixo, os irmãos se olham surpresos. Kiki corre da janela sem desfazer seu sorriso travesso. O homem de cabelos lilases, que na verdade era o verdadeiro Mu, suspira entediado. – Desculpem o meu filho. Ele adora fazer isso com os visitantes... – Shun faz sinal de "tudo bem", enquanto Ikki vira a cara. – Podem entrar. A porta está aberta. Vou descer em um segundo.

***U***

Não havia bola de cristal, cortinas de contas, cartas de tarô espalhadas numa mesa ou esculturas de santos naquela sala de consultas. Apenas uma poltrona grande posicionada ao lado da lareira apagada. A frente da poltrona duas cadeiras acolchoadas e simples foram ocupadas pelos irmãos Amamiya. Os olhos de Shun foram diretos para o quadro de um homem idoso e expressão serena na parede atrás de Mu. Ele lembrava um pouco o próprio Mu...

- Esse era meu pai, Shion. Era um vidente, assim como eu. – disse Mu interrompendo a observação de Shun. Diferentemente de Shun, Ikki prestava total atenção no homem sentado na poltrona maior, tentando imaginar seu pai ali naquela sala na mesma cadeira que ele se consultando com aquele vidente. – Perdoe-me de novo pela recepção do meu filho... – disse Mu notando os olhos de Ikki em cima de si.

- Tudo bem. Foi até engraçado... – Shun abriu um sorriso.

- Vocês são caçadores?

- Caçadores? – perguntam Shun e Ikki ao mesmo tempo.

- Já entendi... – o vidente apenas abre um sorriso discreto. - Então como posso ajudá-los? Ikki, Shun...

Os Amamiyas trocam olhares intrigados. "Ele é bom", foi o que Ikki pensou. Adivinhar nomes era só uma das habilidades de Mu. Ikki limpa a garganta e começa a falar:

- Encontrei seu endereço numa velha agenda do nosso pai...

- Amamiya, Akaito Amamiya... – completa Mu colocando uma perna em cima da outra. – A semelhança entre vocês é incrível eu devo dizer. Sim, ele esteve aqui há muito tempo...

- O que ele veio fazer aqui? – indagou Shun.

- Bem... – Mu fecha os olhos. – Eu costumo manter sigilo sobre aqueles que me procuram. – o barulho de algo se quebrando surge ao fundo. – Não se preocupem, é só o Kiki, um estilingue e as janelas dos vizinhos. – o sorriso do vidente era totalmente cínico. – Bem, já podem dizer por que vieram me procurar, embora seu irmão já soubesse o que iria acontecer naquela noite, Ikki...

Shun se encolheu na cadeira ao receber o olhar sombrio do vidente. Ele lembrou imediatamente do sonho que mostrava Esmeralda raptada pela sombra gigante. Sonho este que preferiu não contar a Ikki.

- Do que ele está falando, Shun? – pergunta Ikki com uma voz grave fitando-o.

- Eu... – não teve forças para encarar Ikki. Procurava as palavras certas no emaranhando de pensamentos de sua mente. – Posso falar com você depois, Ikki? – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.

- Ok... – responde Ikki lentamente. Volta-se no segundo seguinte para Mu. – Estamos aqui por causa da minha noiva, ela foi levada por uma sombra gigante.

O olhar do vidente de repente fica sério.

- Estou ouvindo.

Ao final de todo o relato, o anfitrião se mostra desapontado. Faz uma breve pausa antes de falar:

- Eu sinto muito, mas não posso ajudá-los. – seus olhos verdes percorrem a sala e param no retrato de seu avô. – Não faço ideia do que levou sua noiva, Ikki.

- Como não?! – exclama Ikki quase levantando da cadeira.

- A minha especialidade é o mundo espiritual. Eu ouço vozes... – o tom de voz de Mu era espantosamente sereno. – Os espíritos me auxiliam em diversos assuntos e eu procuro ajudar as pessoas usando esse dom. É certo que é uma criatura, um monstro, como preferir chamar, raptou sua noiva, mas pelo que me descreveu, não é nada que já tenha visto ou ouvido falar... – fez uma pausa e virou o rosto como se estivesse dando atenção para alguém ao seu lado. – Nem o mundo espiritual sabe do que se trata. Eu realmente sinto muito...

O estrondo da cadeira desmaiando quando Ikki se levantou bruscamente interrompeu a fala de Mu. Ele fica de costas, depois se vira bruscamente. A revolta emanava de seus olhos.

- Fala sério! Isso é tudo que tem para me dizer?!

- Ikki...

- Não, Shun! Eu não vou aceitar essa resposta. – solta o ar dos pulmões para recuperar a calma. – Tem que haver uma explicação para aquilo... Aquela 'coisa' tem que ter um nome, uma origem... Qualquer coisa! Por favor...

O olhos de Ikki se cravam nos do vidente. Os dois seguraram seus olhares, como se disputassem quem piscava primeiro. De repente, Mu vira a cabeça como se alguém invisível sussurrasse em seu ouvido direito. Era o mundo espiritual falando. De fato a naquele momento a sala pareceu diferente, como se houvesse mais pessoas além dos 3 homens. A sensação fez os pelos do braço de Shun levantar.

Finalmente Mu dá atenção aos vivos da sala.

- Talvez seja uma pista. – retoma Mu seriamente. – Uma jovem com a idade e descrição da Esmeralda desapareceu recentemente em Providence. As autoridades até agora não tem nenhuma resposta a dar. Uma testemunha afirmou que viu a jovem perambular pela praia sendo seguida por uma sombra... Mas o cara era um morador de rua bêbado. Ninguém deu crédito.

- Acha que pode ser a mesma sombra? – questiona Shun.

- Não sei, mas foi a única pista que me sussurraram. – responde Mu ainda sério, porém um sorriso ameno começava a se formar em seus lábios.

- Providence... – reflete Ikki. – Até que não é tão longe. – estende a mão para Mu. – Obrigado. Quanto lhe devo?

- Para caçadores é de graça. – responde Mu descontraidamente.

- Não somos caçadores... – rebate Shun.

De fato ele nunca havia entrado numa mata para caçar na vida. Ikki sim.

- Mas têm potencial para ser. Estou falando de um caçador de monstros, espíritos vingadores, demônios... – para ao perceber as expressões de confusão dos rapazes. – Em fim, me liguem se encontrarem alguma coisa. – levanta em seguida tira um cartão do bolso, é Shun quem o recebe. – Boa sorte, rapazes.

Os irmãos agradecem mais uma vez no caminho até a saída. Ikki sai primeiro e corre em direção ao carro estacionado em frente à casa. Na porta, Mu chama por Shun:

- Sim. – disse o jovem ao se virar.

- Não se esqueça de falar com o seu irmão sobre aquele sonho.

Shun engole em seco. Aquela conversa seria nada fácil.

***U***

No caminho para Providence pararam numa lanchonete de beira de estrada para se abastecerem. Ikki era do tipo que comia feito um cavalo. Vivia com fome, porém, naquela tarde não demonstrava estar faminto. Assim que sentaram a mesa, Shun notou que aquela fora na verdade uma parada estratégica. Ikki queria conversar.

Teve sua cesta de hambúrguer empurrada para o lado livre da mesa. Quando levantou a cabeça deu de cara com os olhos firmes e raivosos de Ikki.

- Certo, agora pode ir explicando aquela fala do vidente. Por que ele disse que você sabia o que ia acontecer?

Shun percebeu a garçonete se aproximando. Achou por bem esperar ela deixar os refrigerantes na mesa e voltar para seu trabalho. Ikki por outro lado ignorou a passagem da garçonete. Não tirou os olhos cima do irmão. Shun até pegou o copão de refrigerante para dar um gole encorajador, mas desistiu tamanho era o compromisso no olhar de Ikki em cima dele.

- Eu sonhei que uma sombra horrível raptava a Esmeralda dos seus braços, foi isso.

- Quando teve esse sonho?

- Na noite anterior a tragédia.

- Inacreditável... – exclama Ikki irritado - Por que não me falou nada?

- Porque eu sabia que você não acreditaria e ainda ia me chamar de louco! – disse Shun arrancando o plástico do canudo de seu refrigerante com violência. – Exatamente quando éramos crianças...

- Não é bem assim. Se você tivesse me dito...

- Não é bem assim, Ikki? – foi a vez de Shun olhar fixo nos olhos de Ikki.

O mais velho afunda na cadeira negando com a cabeça.

- Você tem razão. Eu não teria acreditado mesmo. – disse em voz baixa. – Há uma semana eu não acreditava em nada relacionado a... – levanta os olhos para o irmão que agora bebia seu refrigerante. – Esse tipo de coisa sobrenatural...

Passa a mão no cabelo nervosamente. E agora ele acreditava? Uma parte dele ainda não. Ikki sempre foi muito descrente. Agora se via tendo que lidar com uma série de coisas estranhas e inexplicáveis. Às vezes sua cabeça racional e prática entrava em queda livre.

- Foi o que eu pensei. – disse Shun friamente.

- Só queria saber por que você teve esse sonho... – disse Ikki finalmente dando atenção ao seu hambúrguer.

Ele morde o pão com vontade.

- Eu também.

Após terminar seu refrigerante, Shun coloca o jornal que havia comprado em na frente de Ikki.

- Quê isso? – pergunta o mais velho de boca cheia.

- Eu resolvi comprar para ver se tinha saído alguma noticia sobre o desaparecimento da garota de Providence e assim checar a história do Mu. Ai diz que a jovem era loira, mesma idade da esmeralda, 20 anos, e também universitária. O relato do morador de rua também está ai. – nesse momento Ikki pega o jornal e começa a ler a notícia. – O repórter até esclarece que nesse dia o morador de rua alegou não ter bebido, mesmo assim a polícia local não deu a menor bola para a única testemunha...

- É preciso morar numa mansão e pagar os impostos em dia para a polícia te levar a sério. – disse Ikki observando a foto da moça.

Não se parecia nada com sua Esme, a não ser pelo fato de ser loira e possuir olhos verdes.

- É. – concorda Shun - Ai diz também que a jovem não tinha inimigos e morava com uma avó desde adolescente. Os pais dela morreram ha oito anos. Ela foi passar o fim de semana na casa de uma amiga na praia e sumiu. Saiu no meio da noite com destino a praia que foi onde o mendigo a viu. Ninguém soube explicar porque ela saiu da casa e o mais estranho foi que o mendigo disse que ela parecia hipnotizada quando caminhava sozinha pela praia rumo a uns rochedos que dizem ser um lugar maldito.

- Lugar maldito é? – pergunta Ikki com descaso em sua voz.

- Isso mesmo, mas a reportagem não menciona porque o local é chamado assim. Diz apenas que é palco de uma lenda urbana, ou algo parecido... O que você acha?

- Acho que devemos falar com a avó da garota, em Providence, e depois seguimos para a praia e procuramos o mendigo. Eu quero saber mais sobre esse lugar maldito e essa sombra. – responde Ikki com uma expressão de quem imaginava muitas coisas.

- Você está achando mesmo que foi a mesma coisa que levou a Esme?

- Não sei, mas tinha uma sombra lá, o corpo da garota não apareceu e o lugar que ela foi vista pela última vez é assombrado. Essa coisa pode estar fazendo tour por ai e levando algumas loiras como souvenir... Sei que isso parece maluquice, mas é a única pista que temos, por isso quero ir ate lá ver com meus próprios olhos se outras pessoas estão passando pelo mesmo que eu. – levanta segurando seu hambúrguer metade comido. – Terminamos de comer no carro. Temos muita estrada pela frente, melhor ir andando.

***U***

Após três horas de viagem chegaram a Providence. O jornal dizia que a avó da moça desaparecida era diretora de uma escola, logo não foi difícil achar o endereço. Bastou ir até a escola, dizer que eram dois ex-alunos com saudades da velha professora Floren Miller para a funcionária dar o endereço completo com telefone.

"Receber visita de seus ex-alunos vai fazer bem para a diretora Miller", disse a secretaria. A previsão se concretizou, mas quando Shun puxou o assunto da neta desaparecida, lágrimas brotaram dos olhos da educadora.

- Uma tragédia... – disse a idosa com uma voz chorosa. – Era minha única neta...

- Sentimos muito, senhora Miller. – disse Shun amavelmente. – Há alguma coisa que podemos fazer para ajudar?

Ikki apenas observava. Agradeceu mentalmente por Shun estar ali, por que... Bem... Ele não sabia lidar com esse tipo de coisa.

- Sabe as pessoas evitam falar nesse assunto comigo... – disse a diretora enxugando o rosto com um lenço branco. – Acham que eu não vou agüentar, mas... – olha suplicante para os dois rapazes. – Eu quero falar sobre isso, quero dizer o que eu sinto!

- Somos todos ouvidos, senhora Miller. – disse Shun com um sorriso reconfortante.

A diretora Floren soluça uma vez. Segura corajosamente o choro apertando o lenço dobrado contra a boca enrugada. Um minuto depois começa a falar:

- A polícia não acreditou. Um policial chegou a dizer que estava passando por stress pós-traumático, por isso estava imaginando coisas! Mas eu sei, sei quem levou a minha neta. – inclina-se para os irmãos. Por um segundo seus olhos mostraram um brilho opaco, um brilho de insanidade... – Foi a Princesa Acorrentada. – disse em voz baixa demais.

Durante alguns segundos, Ikki e Shun compartilharam a mesma expressão de espanto e incredulidade. A idosa continuou:

- Aconteceu há muitos anos, tantos que ninguém sabe dizer ao certo quando. Ela era a jovem mais bela daquela aldeia de pescadores. No passado a aldeia em que morava era a mais próspera da região da Baia de Narrangansell por conta da pesca. Os barcos sempre voltavam carregados de peixe. Um dia os peixes começaram a diminuir na baia, e a vila entrou em declínio. Muitos passaram fome, migraram para outras regiões ou se mataram porque perderam tudo. A família mais rica da região foi a que mais sofreu. Eles eram donos de muitos barcos, tiveram que vender mais da metade da frota para pagar as dívidas. Então o patriarca teve uma infeliz ideia. Eles eram de família nobre, descendentes de imigrantes gregos que acreditavam naqueles deuses pagãos. O patriarca acreditou que Poseidon, o deus dos mares havia feito desaparecer os peixes da vila como castigo por ninguém mais acreditar nele. Jesus bom pastor! Diziam que o velho era insano... – exclamou a idosa novamente mostrando o brilho opaco da insanidade em sua íris azul turquesa. – Ele levou a filha mais velha, a moça mais bonita da aldeia, a acorrentou nos rochedos e a deixou lá para morrer, achando que o sacrifício acalmaria a fúria do deus. Exatamente como os antigos pagãos faziam. Ele entregou a filha ao mar. Quando criança, ouvi essa história milhões de vezes dos meus pais. Eles me diziam que os rochedos eram assombrados pelo espírito da princesa acorrentada que voltava a cada 10 anos para levar sempre 3 jovens bonitas para o fundo do mar e assim acalmar Poseidon. – a idosa volta a chorar intensamente. – A minha neta foi a primeira desta vez...

- Que história arrepiante. – conclui Ikki com um leve tom de descaso.

Recebe um olhar reprovador de Shun.

- Senhora Miller, o que a faz acreditar que sua neta tenha sido levava por esse espírito?

- Meu coração! – olha seriamente para os irmãos. – Eu tenho certeza... O homem viu uma sombra levando a minha neta para o mar, era a princesa acorrentada. Eu sei que foi ela... – a velha se levanta subitamente. Dá alguns passos vagos pela sala da casa. Apanha um porta-retrato, em seguida acaricia a foto como se a imagem estática pudesse sentir. Era uma foto de sua amada neta. – Ela era a moça mais bonita que já vi... – disse olhando para a foto. Então recoloca o porta-retrato no móvel. – Obrigada por me ouvirem rapazes. Isso estava preso dentro de mim há muito tempo. Eu precisa dividir com alguém. – disse ao se virar.

- Foi um prazer ouvi-la, senhora Miller. – disse Shun gentilmente.

***U***

Recusaram a torta e o café oferecido pela gentil senhora Miller. Entraram no carro quase ao mesmo tempo e com a mesma pressa. Ikki deu a partida e cantou pneu para sair da frente daquela casa cheia de lembranças tristes.

- Pobre senhora... – refletiu Shun.

- Também a achei meio perturbada. Mas é compreensível, afinal ela sofreu uma grande perda. – disse Ikki tranquilamente.

- Vou ligar para o Mu... – o celular já se encontrava nas mãos de Shun. – Quero ouvir a opinião dele.

- Eu só quero pegar esse espírito ou sombra, seja lá o que for e fazer com que nunca mais queira passear pela praia.

O motor do carro rugiu mais forte quando Ikki acelerou com tudo na estrada de acesso ao litoral.

***U***

No fim da tarde o Impala dirigido por Ikki passava por uma placa onde estava escrito: "Bem vindo a Baia Narrangansell". A praia era a próxima parada. Os irmãos desceram numa região de docas, passaram pelos barcos atracados que balançavam suavemente no embalo das pequenas ondas. Havia lanchas e pequenos iates atracados também. A pesca artesanal deu lugar ao turismo naquela região. Pararam apenas para pedir informações de como chegar aos rochedos.

Passaram-se por turistas.

Desceram as escadas de acesso a praia rapidamente. Caminharam praia a fora até o caminho ficar deserto. Viram de longe os rochedos. Pela descrição da senhora Miller e dos freqüentadores das docas estavam no lugar certo.

O local era deserto. A praia era pouco freqüentada por conta de tantas pedras. Mais afastado havia um grande paredão de rochoso, possivelmente usado pelos jovens para mergulhar no mar com alguma emoção. Um casal de namorados se beijava entre as pedras perto do paredão. A moça era loira, Ikki constatou observando de longe.

- Parece um ponto turístico comum. – disse Shun olhando em volta.

- Um ponto turístico com uma estória macabra de fundo... – disse Ikki caprichando no tom de voz irônico.

- Eu quero dizer que não tem nada de mais aqui. Só a praia, as pedras, o por do sol... – apontou para o espetáculo natural ao leste. Ikki ignorou. – Eu já não sei mais se acredito na história de infância da senhora Miller.

- Pois é... – devolveu Ikki contrariado.

Só queria ignorar o fato de ter dirigido por horas sem parar para ver areia e um monte de pedras.

- O Mu disse que se o espírito da princesa acorrentada estiver por aqui, vai voltar por esses dias para pegar as outras duas moças para cumprir seu ciclo. Então, ficamos para ver o que acontece?

- Foi isso o que eu pensei. Dormimos em algum hotel e amanhã fazemos mais perguntas por ai. Quero falar com o bêbado que diz te visto a sombra...

Voltam para as docas e para a civilização. No dia seguinte, Shun acordou e não encontrou o irmão no quarto. Só esperava que ele não usasse seu jeito 'gentil' para falar com o mendigo. Tomou banho e desceu para comprar o jornal do dia, esperando encontrar alguma notícia interessante sobre a primeira jovem desaparecida.

Leu o jornal todo e assistiu TV. Meia hora depois Ikki entra no quarto.

- E ai, dormiu bem? – pergunta o mais velho após fechar a porta.

- Para uma primeira noite num hotel barato, sim. – responde Shun usando um tom de voz descontraído. – Encontrou a testemunha?

- Encontrei. Paguei umas biritas e ele falou tudo. Disse que viu uma sombra mesmo e pela descrição se parece um pouco com a que eu vi.

- Hum... – murmurou Shun.

Na verdade achou que mendigo falou o que Ikki queria ouvir para ganhar toda bebida que queria. Porém resolveu não externar esse pensamento ao irmão. Não ia adiantar. Ele estava concentrado demais naquela busca para ouvi-lo. Assim era Ikki, quando se punha a fazer alguma coisa, tornava-se tão compenetrado que esquecia o mundo em volta. Levantou o controle remoto e mudou para o noticiário. Um repórter de meia idade transmitia ao vivo da praia.

A fala do jornalista fez os irmãos olharem hipnotizados para a tela.

"_A polícia local ainda não tem pistas de mais esse desaparecimento. Ao que tudo indica, estamos vendo a ação de um serial killer ou maníaco sexual, já que as vítimas são todas mulheres jovens e bonitas. Testemunhas afirmaram que viram a jovem caminhar sozinha pela praia depois da meia noite..." _

Shun desliga a TV num gesto totalmente robótico. Não havia sentimento definido em sua expressão.

- Deve ser a segunda garota. – disse Ikki piscando os olhos.

- Eu pensei a mesma coisa. – concorda Shun com uma voz vaga. – Você viu a foto, era loira como a neta da senhora Miller e a Esme... Se a lenda estiver certa, haverá uma terceira morte, então o espírito some por 10 anos...

- E se a lenda estiver certa mesmo, houve 3 desaparecimentos ha 10 anos atrás. – completa Ikki, em seguida Apanha as chaves do quarto que havia jogado na cama. – Precisamos tirar isso a limpo primeiro.

- Concordo, mas 10 anos é um intervalo de tempo muito longo para as pessoas lembrarem... – comenta Shun vestindo seu casaco. – Talvez seja mais fácil consultar jornais antigos. Toda biblioteca local tem uma sessão com esse tipo de consulta online.

- Boa ideia. – abre um grande sorriso orgulhoso do irmão CDF.

Ikki teve que usar seu charme para a bibliotecária deixá-los consultar o acervo sem hora marcada. Aquela sessão de jornais antigos estava sendo disputada a tapa por reportes sedentos por corroborar a ideia de serial killer/maníaco sexual. Histórias como essas sempre vendem muito jornal. Mas nada que um sorriso sedutor e um elogio não resolvessem. Ikki tinha o porte atlético a seu favor. A bibliotecária até trouxe cafezinho para os irmãos.

A previsão de Shun estava correta. Há 10 anos, houve 3 desaparecimentos inexplicáveis naquela região. Na praia, rochedos ou imediações. Um repórter de 20 anos atrás chegou a escrever uma matéria extensa e detalhada sobre o caso associando à lenda local da princesa acorrentada, a qual ele chamou de Andrômeda americana, numa referência alenda grega da princesa oferecida em sacrifício a Poseidon e posteriormente salva pelo herói Perseu.

O mesmo repórter foi taxado como "imaginativo demais" por outros jornais. Meses depois até diagnosticado com mal de Alzheimer. Claro que as autoridades não deram a menor bola para a suspeita.

Mortes confirmadas faltava agora o aval de um especialista. Enquanto saiam da biblioteca, Shun ligou para Mu.

- É um espírito vingador, não tenho a menor dúvida. – disse o vidente no viva-voz. – A princesa acorrentada volta a cada dez anos para repetir o sacrifício a qual foi imposta. Ela está presa a esse ritual e ao mesmo tempo se vingando do pai...

Podia-se ouvir ao fundo a voz de seu filho Kiki cantando.

- Tem como acabar com essa farra de vingança? – perguntou Ikki aproximando a cabeça do celular que Shun segurava.

- Tem... Vocês têm que salgar os ossos da morta e queimá-los em seguida. É a única forma de fazer o espírito descansar...

- Parece fácil, mas tem um problema. Os ossos da Princesa Acorrentada devem estar no fundo do mar, ou foram comidos por algum peixe. Quero dizer que não há a menor condição de achá-los.

- Sei. Dêem-me um segundo... – a voz de Mu se afastou um pouco: - Pensei ter te mandado fazer o dever de casa, Kiki! – pausa e uma resposta desaforada do menino. Escutam o vidente dar um suspiro cansado. – Crianças são seres incontroláveis...

- Eu posso imaginar... – disse Shun com voz bem humorada.

- Bem, existe outra forma de parar o espírito. – retoma Mu - Eles costumam se apegar a algum objeto que usaram em vida. Vocês precisam achar esse objeto e queimá-lo imediatamente. Pode ser qualquer coisa, uma peça de roupa, cabelo, jóia, livro... Em fim. Achem a coisa e queimem antes que ela pegue sua terceira vítima!

- Ela morreu há muitos anos, tantos que se transformou numa lenda urbana. – disse Ikki em tom de reclamação. – Como vamos achar um objeto que ela usou se nem a casa dela deve estar mais de pé?

- Tem que haver alguma coisa. Pensem em uma coisa muito importante para o espírito. Se não houvesse essa coisa, ele não estaria voltando... Deve estar no local onde morreu... – explicou Mu pacientemente.

- Eu pensei numa coisa. - meteu-se Shun. – Se ela morreu acorrentada aos rochedos, talvez as correntes ainda estejam por lá. É só um palpite...

- Isso! Vão atrás das correntes. Outra coisa, fiquem atentos as manifestações do espírito. Se sentirem calafrios súbitos ou queda de temperatura protejam-se com sal grosso ou ferro puro. Espíritos detestam sal grosso e ferro puro. Eu preciso desligar agora e obrigar o meu filho a estudar, até!

A batida do telefone foi de assustar. Parece que alguém ia levar umas boas palmadas. Shun não conseguia imaginar um homem aparentemente tão calmo como Mu tendo um acesso de raiva, por mais que o pequeno Kiki fosse encapetado.

Ikki dirigiu como um louco até o litoral. Correrem pelas docas, Shun segurando o galão de gasolina e Ikki uma barra de ferro que ele sempre trazia no porta-malas caso visse algum esperto tentando roubar seu carro. Passaram quase a tarde inteira vasculhando os rochedos. Nenhum sinal das correntes. Quando a noite caiu, procuraram de novo, seguindo as instruções de Mu. A maioria dos espíritos agia a noite e quando não tivesse ninguém olhando.

Cansados de tanto andar, sentaram nos rochedos segurando suas lanternas, esperando, quem sabe alguma coisa acontecer, ou a princesa acorrentada dizer olá. Quando estavam prestes a ir embora, Shun sente um calafrio que o faz soltar a lanterna sem querer.

Uma pequena lufada de ar gelado sai da boca de Ikki como se ele estivesse subindo os Himalaias. A temperatura havia caído de um segundo para o outro. Os irmãos ficam atrás um do outro, com as costas coladas. A luz da lanterna de Ikki passeia por todos os cantos em volta deles.

- Você acha que... – sussurra Shun forçado um tom de voz sério.

- A temperatura caiu do nada. Ela está aqui. – disse Ikki com firmeza.

O mesmo tom de voz de sempre, ele não estava com um pingo de medo. Já seu irmão mais novo teria um enfarte caso seu coração acelerasse mais um pouco. Ikki ergueu sua lanterna para olhar o topo do paredão rochoso. Na primeira vez que a luz passou não havia nada, mas na segunda uma figura se revelou.

Era uma mulher, magra como as moças nas fotos de prevenção a anorexia. Usava um vestido branco encardido rasgado em vários cantos. O cabelo rosa caia-lhe pelas costas e este brilhava estranhamente. A distância impedia de ver o rosto, mas Shun teve a impressão que seria bonito. Ela caminhava lentamente sem movimentar os braços. A cabeça ora tremia ora pendia para o lado.

- É ela, a princesa acorrentada... – sussurrou Shun olhando para a figura que caminhava no alto do rochedo.

Engoliu em seco. Um fantasma real não se parecia em nada com os dos filmes. Aquela visão era infernalmente mais assustadora. Até o mais cético dos homens passaria a acreditar em fantasmas se visse aquilo.

- Veio pegar a terceira garota. – disse Ikki entre dentes.

Shun continuava apontando a lanterna para o fantasma enquanto Ikki esquadrinhava toda a área em volta procurando pela barra de ferro. Uma pancada de Shun em seu ombro o fez voltar a olhar para o alto do rochedo.

- Olha aquilo! – exclamou Shun.

Ele apontava para uma segunda jovem, curiosamente também de vestido branco. Era a terceira vítima. A jovem loira caminhava vagamente até a beira do rochedo, parecia amolecida e sem vontade própria, como se estivesse dormindo.

No mesmo segundo Ikki apanhou a arma de ferro e se lançou a subir o rochedo. O som das ondas batendo contra as pedras encobriram seus gritos. Ele tentava chamar a atenção da moça viva, tentava fazê-la acordar do transe imposto pelo fantasma. A princesa acorrentada agora estendia os braços. Seus lábios se mexiam lentamente, como se chamasse uma velha amiga.

Sem muito esforço o mais velho dos Amamiya consegue chegar ao topo da rocha. Shun vinha logo atrás. Ikki agarra os braços da moça loira, sacode-a com violência berrando:

- Anda acorda! Acorda!

Ele teria aplicado uma bofetada se ela fosse um homem. No terceiro berro a loira pisca os olhos freneticamente. Ela se segura aos braços fortes de Ikki. Sua expressão era de terror.

- Como eu cheguei aqui?! – a loira pergunta.

- Ela te trouxe... – responde Ikki apontando para o fantasma que agora estava parado. Imóvel.

O vento sacudia o vestido encardido e repleto de algas verdes e pretas. Os cabelos rosados caiam por cima do rosto que tremia. Os olhos escuros não se mexiam. As mãos azuladas como de um cadáver também tremiam, só que num ritmo mais rápido que a cabeça. O fantasma gemia, mas era impossível distinguir alguma sílaba.

Apavorada com a cena, a loira nos braços de Ikki solta um grito estridente.

- Leva-a daqui, Shun! – ordena Ikki jogando a moça histérica para cima de Shun.

Ele avança sobre o fantasma usando a barra de ferro como bastão de baseball. A aparição gritou quando foi atravessada pela barra, depois sumiu como se levada pelo vento. Mas o frio e a presença nefasta ainda estavam lá. O fantasma apenas havia se afastado, mas retornaria em breve.

Shun corre com a moça para longe dos rochedos. Grita para que corra o mais rápido possível e sem olhar para trás. Em seguida volta para ajudar o irmão.

- O que faremos agora, Ikki?! – pergunta visualizando seu irmão no alto do rochedo.

Ikki olhava para os lados segurando firmemente sua arma de ferro. Estava em alerta e pronto para bater no fantasma assim que ele aparecesse e quantas vezes fosse necessário.

- Ache as correntes, Shun. Eu a distraio. Anda logo! – berra vendo o fantasma surgir bem na sua frente, este é rapidamente repelido com mais uma descarga de ferro. – Preciso fazer mais destas. – ele diz para si mesmo.

Em baixo, Shun corria entre as pedras, evitando tropeçar nas que despontavam na areia. Passava a lanterna por cada centímetro, cada pedra procurando pelas correntes. A maré estava baixa, e seus sapatos afundavam na areia úmida. Tentava se concentrar na busca, mas vozes racionais em sua cabeça lhe diziam que não havia correntes em lugar nenhum, que elas estavam no fundo do mar junto com os ossos da morta, ou que aquela praia era muito grande para ele procurar sozinho.

Pensou no irmão lutando contra um fantasma no alto do rochedo não muito longe. Imaginou o quanto a assombração poderia estar irritada por perder sua vítima numero três. Se os fantasmas poderiam fazer tudo o que faziam nos filmes de terror Ikki estariam muito encrencado.

Ele precisava agir rápido.

Então correu mais rápido. Colocou toda sua força mental na corrida e na procura. Percebeu que com a maré baixa outras rochas se revelaram. Um caminho arenoso se abria logo abaixo do paredão rochoso. Shun deu a volta no paredão. A base era o lugar ideal para se prender alguém, ele presumiu. Passou várias vezes a luz da sua lanterna por aquela parede úmida e coberta de conchas. O cheiro de maresia era muito intenso.

Parou a luz ao encontrar uma abertura na rocha. Pulou mais para baixo e deu de cara com uma pequena caverna. Parecia uma toca de urso, só que a beira mar e coberta de algas. "Um bom lugar para se acorrentar alguém em sacrifício a um deus. Presa ali, naquele lugar estreito a pessoa não teria a menor chance contra a subida da maré", ele pensou.

Abaixou-se para ver o fundo da caverna sempre usando a lanterna para iluminar o pequeno espaço a sua frente. Entre ouriços e algas marinhas, estava uma velha corrente enferrujada, parte dela estava enterrada na área.

Só podia ser aquela!

No mesmo segundo em que teve essa constatação ouviu Ikki gritar:

- Se abaixa!

A barra de ferro passou por cima de sua cabeça na velocidade de uma espada samurai. Virou-se espantado, colocando a luz da lanterna bem na cara de Ikki.

- O que foi isso?

- O fantasma ia atacar você...

Um grito bestial de horror misturado a ira vem em seguida. O fantasma da princesa acorrentada estava ao lado de Ikki. No mesmo segundo que ela arreganhou a sua boca para pular em cima dele, Shun joga gasolina em cima da corrente seguido de um isqueiro acesso. Uma pequena pira de fogo se acende e enquanto a chama crescia, o fantasma se consumia no mesmo ritmo, berrando e se contorcendo até não restar mais nada a não ser uma faísca solta no ar.

A Princesa Acorrentada deu adeus ao mundo dos vivos. As pernas de Shun tremiam. Ikki apenas ofegava.

***U***

A porta do Impala bateu com um puxão de Shun. Normalmente Ikki odiava que batessem a porta de seu estimado carro, mas ele estava cansado demais para reclamar de qualquer coisa.

- Eu preciso de uma bebida. – ele disse com um tom de voz desprovido de emoção olhando o volante.

- Ainda não acredito que fizemos isso. – disse Shun com um olhar vazio. Volta-se para o irmão. – E agora, o que faremos?

- Vou continuar caçando a coisa que levou a Esmeralda. E não me incomodo de acabar com uns espíritos vingadores pelo caminho.

O mais novo suspira.

- Estou com você irmão.

Em silêncio, Ikki dá a partida no Impala, pisa leve no acelerador em seguida.

- Mu disse que fizemos a coisa certa e que temos potencial para nos tornar caçadores de monstros...

- Nós? – pergunta Ikki mirando a estrada.

- Eu já disse, estou com você. – disse Shun com firmeza.

- Pode ser perigoso.

- Eu não ligo. – disse Shun repousando a cabeça no encosto do banco. – Salvamos aquela jovem e mais três que seriam levadas daqui a 10 anos. Eu me sinto bem.

- É, eu também... – o tom de voz de Ikki era reflexivo.

Não era o que ele esperava, não era a sombra gigante que tirou Esmeralda de sua vida. Porém ele imaginava que na próxima vez seria. Não estava cansado da caçada. Ele queria mais. Sentia que se continuasse enfrentando o sobrenatural, uma hora ou outra esbarraria com a coisa que levou sua noiva. Essa ideia começou a se desenrolar em sua mente quando saiu da casa do vidente, e agora, depois de derrotar o fantasma da princesa acorrentada a ideia virou certeza.

- Vamos voltar para Sanford, quero falar com o Mu e saber mais sobre essa coisa de caçadores... – disse Ikki agora pisando fundo.

A frente do Impala preto, a estrada se estendia soberana e infinita naquela noite.


End file.
